


The Light In The Darkness.

by steggyistruelove



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Prince Eugene, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyistruelove/pseuds/steggyistruelove
Summary: AU: The hopes of The Dark Kingdom and Corona were pinned on the marriage of its prince and princess from an early age. Until the princess was kidnapped from her cradle in the dead of night. Now 18 years later, Prince Eugene happens across a hidden tower and the mysterious girl inside.





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a beloved king and queen named Frederic and Arianna who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. They longed for a child to inherit the throne. The queen fell pregnant at long last after years of hoping, but as her belly swelled, she fell deathly ill. The king in desperation sent his guards out to find a magical flower that was said to cure the sick and injured.

As luck would have it the flower was real, found by the men who dug it up and bought it back to the castle, where the sages made a tea of the bloom and healed the queen. 

Then, happily, a daughter was born, a princess with beautiful golden hair. And she was given the name Rapunzel. Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies came from all around to offer their gifts to the child on her christening day. Among them was the widower King Edmund and his young son, Prince Eugene, who presented the princess with a necklace of pink tourmaline, much like the one her mother always wore. 

It was then that King Fredric and King Edmund happened upon the same idea. Eugene and Rapunzel would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. 

But unknown to all, someone schemed to end the king and queen’s happiness, unbeknownst to the guards when they dug up the flower, a twisted old crone named Mother Gothel had been hoarding the flowers magic to keep her young for hundreds of years. Rapunzel’s birth was of little concern to her, all she wanted was the magic that now lived in the princess’ golden hair.

That night Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that– was gone.

The kingdom searched and searched but they could not find the princess, heartbroken the king and queen released lanterns every year on her birthday in hopes that one day their lost princess would return. 

Meanwhile, deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own for eighteen long years.


	2. A Very Special Day

Eugene rose from his bed with a weary sigh, he hadn’t slept much the night before, nervous he supposed, today he would go before the king of Corona and propose a new deal that would strengthen the alliance between the Dark Kingdom, and Corona.

Once upon a time, that would have been his marriage to the princess of Corona, but she had been kidnapped not long after the deal had been struck and was presumed long dead.

Pulling his doublet over his head the prince went to join his father and their hosts in the gardens for breakfast.

Corona’s gardens were breathtaking, renowned thought the world, but Eugene couldn’t properly enjoy them, he knew that proposing that they call his engagement off would not be popular with the Coronian royals.

King Frederic and Queen Arianna still held out hope that their lost princess was alive somewhere and would be found. It was only the opinion of outsiders that Princess Rapunzel was long since passed on.

Taking his seat to the right of his father, Eugene tuned into the conversation that King Edmund was having with the queen.

“And of course, you’ll stay for the lantern festival,” Arianna was saying hopefully, “it’s supposed to be even more spectacular than last year.”

“We wouldn’t miss it, Your Majesty.” King Edmund said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, Eugene knew that his father shared his opinion that Rapunzel was dead and was of a mind to marry Eugene off to Lady Stalyan of Vardaros.

“Good morning, Your Highness, how did you sleep?” Queen Arianna said acknowledging Eugene for the first time as he filled his plate.

“Good morning, Your Majesty, I slept fine.” Eugene’s stomach clenched in knots at the easy lie, this was the morning that he would break the king and queen’s hearts.

“Your father said that you had a proposal,” King Frederic said cheerfully the poor man didn’t suspect what was coming.

“Uh yes, you see… our two kingdoms have been allies for centuries, you provide us with grain for our people, and we provide you with weaponry and warriors should the need ever arise…” He was rambling, and everyone knew it, Eugene could feel his father’s steely gaze upon him, as he aimlessly recited what Corona and The Dark Kingdom did to benefit each other.

“And we are very grateful for all that you provide,” Eugene could hear himself saying, nowhere nearer to spitting out what he meant to say when a servant approached the table.

“Your Majesties, Your Highness, forgive me for interrupting,” said the manservant, Eugene was grateful for the interruption, at least he could stop rambling.

“But I’m afraid that Lady Helene is demanding an audience with your majesties and she will not be turned away.

“It’s probably about the Lantern Festival,” Arianna sighed looking to Frederic with a pained expression. King Frederic nodded, “alright, Nigel we’ll see her in the throne room, forgive us, Your Highness we’ll have to continue this conversation another time.” And with that, the two monarchs rose and followed Nigel back into the palace. Leaving King Edmund and Eugene alone.

“What was that?” Eugene’s father demanded once they were alone, “all you had to do was propose we rearrange our current agreement and align ourselves through trade instead of marriage!”

“I know I’m sorry,” Eugene winced, “but I’ve known King Frederic and Queen Arianna my whole life, I didn’t want to hurt them by letting them know that we think Rapunzel is no longer living. You saw how hopeful Queen Arianna was when she talked about the Lantern Festival!”

“Listen to me son, do you want to be chained to the memory of a dead princess for the rest of your life, don’t you want to marry Lady Stalyan?” King Edmund asked seriously, Eugene didn’t have the guts to point out that he had only met Lady Stalyan a couple of times, so instead he simply looked down at his plate.

“No, Sir.”

“Then go clear your head and then tonight, you will try the proposal again.” King Edmund said sternly abandoning his breakfast and leaving Eugene alone.

* * *

Today was just another day in the tower for Rapunzel, Mother had left before dawn, leaving Rapunzel to her own devices.

She had swept the floors, polished the silver, did all her laundry, mopped and swept again, now the rest of the day was up to her, she could read one of the three books Mother had brought her, or paint, or play hide and seek with Pascal, but none of that sounded appealing to her.

Tomorrow was Rapunzel’s birthday, only twenty-four hours until she turned 18, and while she supposed that tomorrow would be spent like the other six thousand days she had spent before then, Rapunzel couldn’t help her excitement.

“Tomorrow is a very big day, Pascal!” The blonde told the chameleon excitedly, “I’ll be eighteen tomorrow. I’ll be all grown up, maybe then Mother will take me to see the floating lights!”

Every year on her birthday for as long as Rapunzel could remember, the night sky was filled with the most beautiful lights. And Rapunzel dreamed of one day seeing them up close and in person, Mother had never allowed her to go before, but maybe now that she was going to be an adult.

“I’ll ask Mother when she gets back this afternoon.” Rapunzel continued as she gazed longingly out her window, imagining the floating lights filling the sky.

“And maybe then Mother will see that I’m all grown up and she won’t have to worry so much anymore.”

Inside the tower, the coo-coo clock chimed, eagerly Rapunzel looked at the time.

Eight o’clock, only a few more hours until Mother got home, and only twenty-three hours until her birthday.


	3. When Will My Life Begin?

Pacing the floor nervously, Rapunzel could hardly stand how slowly the minutes ticked by. Mother would be home any minute!

“I’m finally going to do it, Pascal, I’m going to ask her,” Rapunzel said more to herself than to her little green friend.

Finally, Rapunzel heard her mother’s familiar voice from the foot of the tower call out.

“Rapunzel, let down your hair!”

“It’s time.” Pascal puffed up his chest in encouragement. “I know, I know, come on, don’t let her see you,” Rapunzel said as Pascal blended into the walls of the tower.

“Rapunzel, I’m not getting any younger down here.”

“Coming, Mother!” Rushing to the window, Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the iron hook and let it cascade down the tower to where her mother waited before pulling her up.

“Hi. Welcome home, Mother.”

“Uh, Rapunzel! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling.” Mother said making Rapunzel puff up a little bit with pride.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She said sheepishly, not wanting to seem arrogant, Mother hated that.

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long!” The pride in Rapunzel’s chest died. “Oh darling, I’m just teasing.”

Right. Mother was teasing, just as always did.

“Alright, so, Mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day—” But Mother’s attention was already turned away to the nearest mirror.

“Rapunzel look in that mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady.” Another swell of pride blossomed in Rapunzel’s chest. Maybe now Mother could see how grown up she was.

“Oh look, you’re here too. I’m just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously.” Right, Mother was teasing again, no matter Rapunzel was determined to ask about the floating lights.

“Okay, so mother, as I was saying, tomorrow—”

“Rapunzel, mother’s feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we’ll talk.” That was reasonable enough, Rapunzel wanted her mother to feel her best when she asked her.

“Oh! Of course, Mother.” Quickly, Rapunzel fetched Mother’s chair and her stool, as well as the hairbrush, taking her place on the stool. Rapunzel began to hastily sing.

“_Flower, gleam and glow, _

_Let your power shine,_

_ Make the clock reverse, _

_Bring back what once was mine. _

_Heal what has been hurt, _

_Change the fate’s design,_

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine._”

“_Rapunzel_!” Mother sounded angry now, but Rapunzel was so excited she plowed ahead determined not to be interrupted this time.

“So, Mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow’s a pretty big day and you didn’t really respond, so I’m just gonna tell you, it’s my birthday! Uh. Tada!” Rapunzel cried latching onto her mother’s arm in her excitement.

“No, no, no, can’t be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year.” Mother said peeling Rapunzel off her arm.

“That’s the funny thing about birthdays–they’re kind of an annual thing! Uh. Mother, I’m turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday… Actually, what I’ve wanted for quite a few of my birthdays—”

“Okay, Rapunzel, please, stop with the mumbling.” Rapunzel flinched; she should know better by now than to mumble around her mother. “You know how I feel about the mumbling–blah-blah-blah-blah, it’s very annoying, I’m just teasing, you’re adorable, I love you so much, darling.” Mother got up to put away her purchases from that day’s shopping. Glancing over at where Pascal was hiding, Rapunzel decided to go for broke.

“I want to see the floating lights!”

Mother looked not quite confused just stunned.

“The what?”

“Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.” Rapunzel corrected herself, hoping she hadn’t spoiled her only chance at seeing the floating lights.

“Oh. You mean the stars.” Mother said dismissively, as she continued to put away her purchases.

“That’s the thing. I’ve charted stars and they’re always constant–but these–they appear every year on my birthday, Mother–_only_ on my birthday. And I can’t help but feel like they’re… they’re meant for me.” Rapunzel wondered if Mother ever felt that way about something special.

“I need to see them, Mother, and not just from my window. In-person. I have to know what they are.”

You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel! Look at you, as fragile as a flower. You know why we stay up in this tower.”  
“I know but I’m almost eighteen and—”  
“That’s right, to keep you safe and sound, Dear.” Mother said getting tearful, “guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest.” She said wiping away tears.

“Soon, but not yet.”

“But—”

“Shh! Trust me, pet. Mother knows best.” Returning to her packages, Mother put them away for a moment before continuing.

“I mean if you were to go out there, one way or another something will go wrong, what with all those ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, the cannibals and the snakes… Oh and the plague!”

“No!” Mother had described the plague before and how deadly it could be.

“Also, there are large bugs, men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you’ll just upset me!” Mother started to sob, and Rapunzel rushed to comfort her.

“I’m sorry, Mother please don’t cry,” Rapunzel said hugging her mother fiercely.

“All I have is one request, Rapunzel.” Mother sniffled pitifully which broke Rapunzel’s heart.

“Yes?”

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.” Mother was serious, as serious and Rapunzel had ever seen her. Rapunzel hung her head defeated.

“Yes, Mother.”

“I love you very much, dear.” Mother was no longer crying; it was almost as if nothing had happened at all.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” Mother kissed Rapunzel’s hair lovingly. “I have to go out and get ingredients for tonight’s dinner. I’ll see you in a bit, my flower.” As Mother descended the tower using Rapunzel’s hair, Rapunzel sighed and leaned against the windowsill.

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

After breakfast, Eugene went to the stables to clear his head, his mount had not made the long journey across the sea to Corona, but as always the king and queen were more than happy to provide him with a horse from the royal stables should he need one.

After the disaster of this morning’s proposal, Eugene needed a good long ride to clear his head and sort through his thoughts.

He found his father’s most trusted knights waiting for him in the courtyard, upon seeing him approach, they all bowed.

There were three knights in question, first was Quirin, one of his father’s most trusted advisors. Quirin was a large well-built knight who often traveled abroad for Eugene’s father, he mostly kept to himself and his fourteen-year-old son, so Eugene didn’t know much about them. Next was Hector, a thin, rail of a man with piercing green eyes.

Eugene didn’t care for Hector, he often found the knight rash and hot-tempered, the prince rarely saw eye to eye with him.

And finally, there was Adira, the only woman in the king’s guard and Eugene’s favorite of his father’s advisors.

“How did the proposal go this morning, Your Highness?” Hector asked though he didn’t seem particularly interested.

“It didn’t, I couldn’t tell them, we’ll try again later,” Eugene said not meeting Hector’s eyes,  
he felt Adira put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, ever since Eugene’s mother had died when he was young, she was the closest thing he had to a mother figure.

Hector for his part laughed aloud.

“You forget yourself, Hector.” Quirin growled, “you are speaking to our prince!”

“Some prince, can’t even negotiate a simple alliance with our closest allies.”

“You don’t know them as I do,” Eugene argued, angry that Hector was questioning his leadership skills, “they truly believe that their daughter is alive and will return one day.”

“While the rest of the world knows that she is long dead in a ditch somewhere.” Hector said rolling his eyes, “Corona is weak and foolish to hold on to hope this long.”

Eugene felt his hands ball into fists, he had half a mind to punch Hector right there, but the grip on his shoulder from Adira stopped him.

“I need to clear my head,” he announced instead, admittedly through gritted teeth.

“I’ll be going out for a ride… alone.” Quirin and Adira stiffened at this, just as Eugene knew they would.

“Do you think that’s wise, Your Highness?” Quirin asked though Adira remained silent, Eugene knew she didn’t like the plan either, she never liked Eugene’s plans.

“We are in Corona; I am as safe here as I am at home,” Eugene replied as a groom brought out a magnificent white horse for the prince.

“Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”


End file.
